


Agam-agam

by nadarang (rapvocals)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, thanks sa lahat ng nakapalibot sa mga bida
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapvocals/pseuds/nadarang
Summary: Agam-agam, pagdadalawang-isip, pag-aalinlangan. Alam naman ng lahat na gusto ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol pero hindi naman lahat ng gusto mo, makukuha mo.One day, isang araw, sinabi ni Chanyeol na tatawagin lamang niya si Baekhyun sa pangalan niya kapag nahulog na siya rito. Malakas pa ang kumpiyansa niya noong sumikat ang araw kinaumagahan. Hindi niya alam na sa paglubog pala nito, mas gugustuhin pala niyang bigkasin ang bawat pantig ng pangalang iniiwasan niyang sabihin noon.





	Agam-agam

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, gusto ko mag-thank you sa Mods. Alam niyo na po ang reason kung bakit! Maraming maraming salamat!
> 
> Sa prompter, I hope this is what you liked! I really really enjoyed writing your prompt and to be able to play around with it as well. I hope I did enough justice sa scene na nagp-play sa utak mo though. I tried really really hard!
> 
> Lastly, message ko sa sarili ko kasi tangina ka di ka talaga nadala no ahahaha. Sa mga naging motivation ko may special mention kayo! Gusto ko mag-thank you sa papalapit na deadline na naging dahilan kung bakit ko nasimulan ‘to, ang sipag at tiyaga at samu’t saring kasakitan na kasama ko habang sinusulat ‘to, at lalo na sa influence ng Biogesic at Asmalin na nagbigay sakin ng lakas na i-edit ‘to slight hehehe cheret thank you mga baks! Mwa.
> 
> PS - to my frennies [winterheat](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NaritoKami2018FicFest/works/15658593) na ang alam lang sa fic na ito ay yung title, at [lightsketch](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NaritoKami2018FicFest/works/15615066) na hinanap pa talaga ang keyword: kandila na binigay ko sa kanya para malaman niya kung alin yung fic ko. Kayo kasama kong mamatay habang nagsusulat nito :p Maraming salamat and congrats sa inyo mga sizty! 
> 
> (Written for Prompt #40, Narito Kami 2018)

****Masarap mawala sa kanyang dazzling eyes, yan ang tumatakbo sa isip ng ating bida habang patuloy na nakatitig sa likod ni Chanyeol.

Part of him wishes na gumana yung kanina pa niyang binubulong sa sarili niya na ‘pag lumingon ka, akin ka’ pero alam naman ng lahat ng tao sa paligid niya (maski siya) na hindi gagana ang ganoong uri ng telepathy sa isang cold as ice, rude as fuck pero gwapo na si Park Chanyeol.

Isang noisy day sa main field, hindi na bago ang ganitong scenario na parang mababaliw siya at hindi mapakali dahil hindi niya pwedeng lapitan si Chanyeol.

Marami kasing mga hadlang sa pagmamahalan nila.

Isa na ron ang ginawa niya few days ago na dahilan kung bakit hindi niya pwedeng lapitan si Chanyeol ngayon.

At isa na rin doon ang kaaway niyang napakasarap nga naman talagang lunurin sa Celebes Sea at ipatapon sa Smokey Mountains.

Ang kauna unahang tao na namagitan sa kanila ni Chanyeol.

Isang ahas este tao, na nangangalang Do Kyungsoo.

“Girl, kawawa ka naman,” pang-aasar nito bitbit ang kanyang neon pink na Jansport bag nang i-approach ang bida. “Maybe nadala ka na dahil sa mga bulaklak na yun. Yan tuloy, Chanyeol filed a restraining order sayo.”

Agad na napaltan ng busangot ang mukha niya.

“Shut up Kyungsoo!” sagot nito sa kanya. “Di ko kasi alam na allergic pala siya sa flowers, okay! Grabe,” napaltan ng pout ang naiinis niyang mukha, “kung alam ko, di ko naman siya bibigyan no.”

“Well thanks to you!” Masayang sabi ni Kyungsoo, “at nalaman ko! Kaya ang binigay ko sa kanya ay chocolates. And guess what,” lumapit siya nang kaunti sa mukha nito, nagsmirk nang samaan siya ng titig ng bida, “tinanggap niya.”

Isang malakas na gasp. “No way!”

“Yes way!” Pang-aasar pa sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. Umakto si Kyungsoo na nagf-flip hair at tinignan ang kanyang shining shimmering pink na mga kuko. Lamunin na siya ng color pink, punyeta! “Hulaan mo ang susunod na nangyari.”

“Tinapon niya yung chocolates sa lapag at inapak-apakan saka pinakain kay Mingming na tambay sa first floor ng building natin?” Inosenteng tanong nito.

“Girl,” pagtawa ni Kyungsoo ng mahina, animo’y inaasar siya. He threw his head back pa nga habang tumatawa at sana nga lang may mahaba siyang buhok, dahil gagamitin ng ating bida yun upang ipulupot sa leeg niya. “He said thank you.”

Now, gusto na totohanin ng bida ang iniisip niya. Bago pa siya tuluyang makatayo sa inuupuan niya sa damuhan at sugurin si Kyungsoo, nakaalis na ito habang nakatawa pa.

“Sana makaapak yang kulay pink mong sapatos ng tae ng aso at pusa combined at paltan mo na yang neon pink Jansport mo, tangina! Walang mga bulsa nag-backpack ka pa halo halo lang naman gamit mo sa loob, punyeta!”

Hingal na hingal siya pagkatapos niyang sabihin ito.

Ay oo nga pala.

Ang ating bida ay si Byun Baekhyun.

Hindi na bago ang ganitong scenario sa buhay niya. Ang patuloy na pagpapadyak niya sa damuhan magmula pa noong umalis si Kyungsoo ang dahilan kung bakit pinagtitingan siya ngayon. He may be acting like a little bitch pero perhaps little bitch nga siya… ni Chanyeol.

It’s been a little over two years simula noong nakilala niya si Chanyeol. It’s been a little over two years noong una siyang umamin dito.

To say Chanyeol dumped him is an understatement dahil hindi lang _dumped_ ang naramdaman ni Baekhyun. Para siyang hinagis sa ere at hinayaang mabagsak sa concrete pathway. At pagtapos nun ay umulan ng cactus spikes at isang parte lang ang patuloy na tinatamaan sa kanya, ang dibdib niya. More specifically, ang _puso_ niya.

Pero mabilis rin naman siyang naging over dito, mga ilang minuto lang (ata). Matapos siyang i-reject ni Chanyeol sa harap ng galit na galit na principal nila ay pansamantalang lumuha ng dugo ang puso niya pero maya maya’y naging determinado rin siya.

At doon siya nagkaroon ng urge na hampasin si Chanyeol nang paulit-ulit.

Sa labi.

…Gamit ang labi niya.

Pero ayun nga, two years after, na-principal _muli_ ang dalawa matapos i-reklamo ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun na mukhang papatayin niya si Chanyeol dahil sa niregalo nitong mga… alagang pinapalaki ni Satanas (mga bulaklak) after mamula ni Chanyeol pagkabigay niya nito.

Kaya ayon, heto siya ngayon, pinipigilan ang sarili na lumapit at yakapin ang isang Park Chanyeol.

It’s been three days at miss niya na agad pisilin ang biceps ni Chanyeol.

Pero bawal.

 _Kalma lang Baekhyun, okay?_ Bulong niya sa sarili niya.

Dahil masyado siyang ininis ni Kyungsoo kani-kanina lang, nag-decide siya na mas lumapit nang kaunti kay Chanyeol na nag-gigitara sa benches after classes nila.

Ang bench kung saan nakapwesto si Chanyeol ay nakatalikod sa kanya and hindi naman siya mahuhuli kung hindi siya magpapakita, diba? Kaya dinahan dahan niya ang pagpunta sa likod ni Chanyeol para maamoy ang Jo Malone Peony and Blush Suede perfume nito. Lalayo naman siya pag naamoy na ito, ano ba!

Pero bago pa man siya tuluyang makalapit kay Chanyeol, nakaapak siya ng isang dahon na tumunog sa ilalim ng paa niya.

Dahil sa ingay, napalingon si Chanyeol at kulang na lang ay literal na tumalon ito sa kanyang pwesto nang makita si Baekhyun. “Diba sabi wag kang lalapit sakin ha!”

“Malayo pa naman ako love!” Sagot sa kanya ni Baekhyun na nakatayo siguro ilang inches away. Niyakap ni Chanyeol ang malaking gitara niya gamit ang malalaking biceps niya at dito naman napatitig si Baekhyun.

Halos maglaway siya nang makita kung paano mag-flex ang batak na biceps nito.

Hindi niya mapigilang kapusin ng hininga.

_Shet, sana gitara na lang ako, tangina._

_Pwede ring ma-ping—_

“Anong ginagawa mo dito ha?!”

“Paamoy lang, love…” parang wala sa wisyong tugon ni Baekhyun, patuloy na nakatitig sa biceps niya. “Jo Malone… Peony and…”

“Oh!” Hinagis sa kanya ni Chanyeol ang isang boteng pawala na ng laman. “Isaksak mo yan sa baga mo, ha!”

Nagising si Baekhyun nang saluhin ang boteng ito.

“Grabe ka naman love! Kanina mo pa akong tinatawag na _ha_ , pangatlong beses na yan!” Pagreklamo ni Baekhyun. “Baekhyun. My name is Baekhyun! Kahit wag mo na akong tawaging love, basta tawagin mo akong Baekhyun! Ni hindi ko pa naririnig na lumalabas yun sa bibig mo eh ano? Make me feel appreciated naman!”

“Hindi!” Kahit sabihin na paubos na ang tao dahil uwian na naman, ang kaunting mga natira ay pinagtitinginan pa rin sila dahil sa lakas ng pagdidiskusyon nila. “Tandaan mo ‘to, ha? Kapag sinabi ko ang pangalan mo, ang ibig sabihin nun ay nahulog na ako sa’yo!” Unti unting humina ang huling pangungusap na sinabi ni Chanyeol. “At aminin na natin, hinding hindi darating ang panahon na yun.”

Napalunok si Baekhyun dahil shet, ang _hot_. Pagtapos ng susunod na kurap niya ay nasa harapan na niya si Chanyeol.

Nakatitig ito ng masama sa kanya, yung tipong pag tinitigan mo pabalik ay tila mahuhulog ka sa walang hanggang kadiliman. Napalunok si Baekhyun nang ulitin ni Chanyeol ang kaninang sinabi nito. “Tandaan mo… hindi darating ang panahon na yun.”

Lalong natanga si Baekhyun sa pwesto niya, ni hindi na niya nakita ang unti unting pag-alis ni Chanyeol sa harapan niya.

“Talaga ba!” Tawag niya rito, pinapanuod ang bawat paghakbang ng mga paa ni Chanyeol, “then I’ll prove you wrong, Park Chanyeol!”

Hindi pa rin lumilingon ito. “Mark my words. Sasabihin mo rin ang pangalan ko!”

Huling tawag.

“Sisiguraduhin kong mapapasakin ka rin! At pag nangyari yun, hindi ka na makakatakas sakin. Mwahahaha—” napatigil siya nang mabulunan sa sarili niyang mga salita. “Tangina!”

 

 

 

 

 

“Good morning, love!” Tawag ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol kinabukasan, na hindi naman niya pinansin. “Ang ganda ng araw today no! Kumikintab siya, parang mga mata mo.”

“Umuulan,” sabi sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

“Ha! Tama ka dyan! Kaya pala ang dilim ng paningin mo eh!” sagot na lang ni Baekhyun na iniikot ang upuan na nasa harap ni Chanyeol. Inupuan niya yun at tumitig sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. Last row kasi si Chanyeol kaya nagawa niya yun. “So tell me, diba naka-arrange tayo alphabetically?”

“So?” Pambabara sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

“Wala lang,” sagot ni Baekhyun na tumawa nang malakas. “Pag sinagot mo ‘tong tanong ko, aalis na ako dito.”

“Wag mo akong hamunin,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “Game.”

“Okay! Saan nagsisimula ang last name ko?”

“Sa B,” sagot na lang ni Chanyeol. Sabay umirap siya. “Sinagot ko na. Ngayon, layuan mo ako.”

“Great! Eh anong letter nagsisimula ang _apple_?”

“Sa A. A for _alis ka na dito_ —”

“Eh ano ang 7th letter ng pangalan mo?”

Napabilang pa si Chanyeol. “E.”

“Ano ang symbol ng Potassium?”

Napaisip saglit si Chanyeol kaya lumapit si Baekhyun para ibulong ang sagot. “K… K!”

“K.”

“Now, say all those letters out loud.”

“Bae—” napatigil si Chanyeol at sinamaan ng tingin si Baekhyun na tumatawa nang malakas.

Naalala nito ang nangyari just a few days ago, Friday, sa main field. Kakasabi lang noon ni Chanyeol na kapag sinabi niya ang pangalan ni Baekhyun, ang ibig sabihin nun ay nahulog na siya rito.

 _At muntik na!_ Sigaw ni Baekhyun sa isip niya. _Sayang. Kailangan ko pang mag-isip ng ibang paraan…_

“Pwede ba ha! Layuan mo na ako!”

“Ilang beses mo na akong tinawag na ha! Hindi ka ba napapagod? Hmp. Nawala na nga ako sa bilang eh.”

“Layo na kasi please…” desperadong paki-usap sa kanya ni Chanyeol. “Kapag… kapag lumayo ka sakin…”

Masayang hinintay ni Baekhyun ang susunod na sasabihin ni Chanyeol.

“Uh…” napasapo siya sa noo niya. Ngayon pa lang nireregret na niya ang susunod niyang sasabihin. Wala na kasi siyang maisip at saka isa pa, gusto lang niyang layuan siya ni Baekhyun! “Ihahatid kita sa bahay mo mamayang uwian.”

“Seryoso ba yan?!” Parang inilawan ng limang libong ilaw ang mga mata ni Baekhyun dahil pagkasabi pa lang nito ni Chanyeol, napaltan na agad ng matinding saya ang mukha niya. Agad agad siyang tumayo sa kinauupuan niya habang nakangiti pa rin. “Totoo yan ha! Hintayin kita mamaya sa gate after ng dance practices mo!”

“Bakit alam mong may dance pract—oo na sige basta! Abangan mo lang ako.” Napairap nang lubos lubos si Chanyeol dahil he can’t back out now. Tatanungin rin niya sana kung paano nalaman ni Baekhyun na may dance practices niya pero nawala sa isip niya na _monitored_ nga pala siya. Napasapo si Chanyeol sa noo.

“Ano nga uli pangalan ko, love?”

“Alis!”

“Joke lang ‘to naman! Mamaya ha! After practices mo,” kumindat si Baekhyun sa kanya, “abangan kita.”

Isang irap lang ang sinagot sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

 

“Love paki-abot naman ‘tong note na ‘to kay Jongdae.”

Napasinghal si Chanyeol nang malakas dahil dito at marahas na kinuha ang papel bago iabot kay Jongdae.

“Kanino galing?” Takang takang tanong ni Jongdae na nagbabasa ng isang libro.

“Kay Bae—” _Bawal sabihin ang pangalan niya, tangina!_ “Dun sa ulupong mong kaibigan na walang ibang ginawa kundi sirain ang buhay ko punyet—”

“Kalma!” Pagtawa ni Jongdae nang malakas bago paupuin si Chanyeol sa tabi niya. “Anong nangyari at ikaw ang personal messenger ni Baekhyun ngayon?”

“Ang sabi ko kasi, pwede niya akong utusan basta wag niya akong yakapin ngayon araw,” napasapo si Chanyeol sa noo niya. Pang-ilang beses na ba ‘to ngayong araw? “Tapos heto ako ngayon, utusan. Miserable ang buhay at pwede ba wag na ako yung taong gusto niya…”

“Alam mong imposible yan!” Sagot sa kanya ni Jongdae, binubuksan ang papel. Bahagyang napasilip si Chanyeol sa note na laman nito. ‘ _Anong binabasa mo?’_

“Alam mo ba, curious sa lahat ng bagay si Baekhyun…” pagsisimula muli ni Jongdae ng usapan nila, bago sulatan ng ‘ _The Little Prince’_ ang ilalim ng pinagsulatan ni Baekhyun.

“Anong pake ko—”

“Tapos ano yan, madamdam. He gets hurt easily pero hindi niya ipapahalata sayo. Magaling yang magtago ng nararamdaman eh.”

Sinara ni Jongdae ang ballpen niya at tiniklop nang ilang beses ang papel. Napataas ng kilay si Chanyeol dahil dito, at nagpatuloy lang si Jongdae sa sinasabi niya. “Kaya nga nagtataka ako. Ganun ka siguro kahalaga sa kanya, at hindi niya magawang itago ang nararamdaman niya sa’yo…”

_Ha?_

“Dahil nandito ka pa rin naman, iabot mo na rin ‘to sa kanya!” Pagtawa ni Jongdae. Napasinghal si Chanyeol at hinablot muli ang papel sa pangalawang pagkakataon. “Tandaan mo yun. Mahalaga ka sa kanya.”

“Ok.” Sagot lang ni Chanyeol na tila walang pakialam at nag-shrug.

Pagbalik niya kay Baekhyun, nagulat siya at nakatitig lang ito sa kanya, medyo may maliit na kunot ang noo. Gustuhin man ibato ni Chanyeol sa kanya ang papel, inabot na lang niya ito.

“Bakit?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Ah, wala, wala,” napailing si Baekhyun nang kaunti at tinanggap ang papel, inikot ikot ito sa mga daliri niya. “Bakit ang tagal niyong nag-usap ni Jongdae?”

Lumapit siya kay Chanyeol. “Anong pinag-usapan niyo?”

“Wala!” _Ikaw._ “Ano bang pake mo? Ugh, sana yan na ang huling utos mo please. Pupunta pa akong canteen since nandun naman ata lahat ng kaklase natin.”

Recess time kasi nila ngayon.

“Ok. Last na utos ko na yun for today, love!” Masayang pahayag ni Baekhyun sa kanya kaya naman napaunat si Chanyeol ng katawan. Finally! “Malaya ka na.”

Humarap ito kay Baekhyun at sinamaan siya ng titig. “Fuck you. Hindi mo na uli ako mauutusan pa.”

“Bukas, papapiliin uli kita. Baekhyun kisses, or Baekhyun utos na sure naman ako ano ang pipiliin m—” Hindi na pinatapos ni Chanyeol magsalita si Baekhyun at umalis na lang. Napatawa lang nang malakas si Baekhyun dahil inis na naman sa kanya si Chanyeol.

Nang humupa ang kanyang tawa, napabuntong hininga siya at napangiti nang malawak sa nakasarang pintuan.

_Hay. Kaya gusto kita eh._

 

 

 

 

 

“Bro,” pag-abot ni Jongin ng isang bote ng tubig sa isang pawisan ni Chanyeol. God, buti wala dito si Baekhyun kundi nagwala na yun. “Kain kami sa labas mamaya, yaya ni Kuya Yixing at Kuya Minseok. Sama ka?”

“Can’t.” Maikli lang ang naging sagot ni Chanyeol, kinuha ang bote at ininuman ito. “May lakad.”

“Saan?”

“May ihahatid,” wala namang plano si Chanyeol na sabihin ito ngunit alam niyang hindi siya titigilang kulitin ng nakababata kapag di niya sinabi.

“Sino?”

“Bae—basta! Ihahatid ko siya mamaya.”

“Uy!” Pang-aasar ni Jongin na nakita naman na talaga ni Chanyeol na mangyayari. “Crush mo na rin siya? Si Kuya Baekhyun?”

“Ha? Ako? Hindi. Nakipag-deal lang.” _Ako? Magugustuhan yon? Gago, in his dreams._ “Tsaka ngayong araw lang. Hindi naman siguro puputok lahat ng ugat ko sa ulo dahil sa inis ko sa kanya diba?”

“Bakit kuya, ano bang nangyari?” Pang-uusisa pa lalo ni Jongin.

“Kasi kanina,” sinara ni Chanyeol ang water bottle at inabot ito muli kay Jongin. “Sabi ko sa kanya, lumayo na siya sa upuan ko, at ihahatid ko siya. Kaya ayun, eto ako sa sitwasyong ganto. Nasa gate siya ngayon at hinihintay na matapos ‘tong dance practice.”

“Pero tapos na naman diba?”

“What do you mean, yung dance practice?” nagtatakang tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

“I mean, kuya, pwedeng pwede mo na siya i-ditch kasi wala na naman siyang magagawa, diba? Ano ngayon kung di mo ihatid si Kuya Baekhyun? Nilayuan ka na niya kanina, so tapos na yun. Kahit hindi mo siya ihatid ngayon, ‘di magbabago yung fact na nilayuan ka na niya sa upuan mo kanina and that’s that! Hindi mo na ‘to kailangang gawin!”

Napatigil si Chanyeol dahil dito at napaisip. Maya maya ay humarap siya kay Jongin. “Oo nga no, tama ka diyan.”

“O diba sabi sa’y—teka, ano?” Mistulang kinabahan si Jongin dahil sa sinabi ni Chanyeol.

“Ano ngayon kung i-ditch ko siya, diba? Ano ngayon kung umuwi na lang ako basta nang hindi siya sinasabihan?” Sagot ni Chanyeol na nakatawa nang malakas. “Galing mo Jongin bro! Salamat!”

“P-pero, sabi mo hinihintay ka ni Kuya Baekhyun sa labas!”

“So? Gusto mo ikaw maghatid sa kanya.” Sagot sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Kinuha lang nito ang bag niya sa gilid ng pintuan at inayos ang buhok at mukha niya sa malaki nilang salamin. “Thanks Jongin! Pasabi di pa rin talaga ako sasama. Gusto ko na matulog.”

“Pero kuya!”

Ang naging sagot lang sa kanya ni Chanyeol ay isang malakas na hampas ng pinto.

Hindi naman mapakali si Jongin, kinakagat kagat ang mga kuko niya. Maya maya ay nilabas niya ang phone niya at mabilisang nag-type dito.

Unti unti nang nauubos ang mga tao sa loob ng practice room, maliban na lang sa isang ka-batch ni Jongin na ngangalang si Oh Sehun. Usually, sila ni Sehun ang naiiwan sa loob ng room na ito, at nagpa-practice lang sila hanggang 6PM, kung saan kadalasan ay pinapalabas na sila ng guard.

Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas at tumunog nang malakas ang cellphone ni Jongin, indicating na may bagong text na pinadala sa kanya ng kanyang kapatid na tinext kanina. Nakahinga siya nang maluwag nang mabasa ito. Lalapit na sana siya kay Sehun para yayain na itong lumakad nang bumukas uli ang pintuan nila.

At nakita ni Jongin ang isang lalaking may semi-kalbo na buhok, maayos pa rin ang uniform kahit na tapos na ang klase at bitbit bitbit ang kanyang neon pink na Jansport backpack. Pagmamay-ari rin niya ang isang boses na unang rinig pa lang ni Jongin, nahirapan na agad siyang huminga.

“Excuse me, nandyan po ba si Park Chanyeol?”

 

 

 

 

 

_New text message!_

_From: Jongin_

_Kuya Jongdae nandito ka pa ba sa school?_

_Please wag kang aalis, antayin mo lang si Kuya Baekhyun sa gate_

_Long story short, I fucked up. Explain ko na lang mamaya_

_Basta, hindi siya ihahatid pauwi ni Kuya Chanyeol_

 

Napatigil sa pag-aayos ng bag si Jongdae. Nandito kasi siya ngayon sa library at kakatapos lang ng meeting nila.

Myembro kasi si Jongdae ng isang book club sa school nila kaya hindi pa talaga siya makakauwi. Meetings every MWF.

Pagkaayos niya ng bag niya ay dali dali siyang tumayo, lumabas ng library habang nagta-type sa cellphone niya.

 

_To: Jongin_

_Swerte mo di pa ako nakakauwi_

_Sige, aabangan ko si Baekhyun_

_Pero you have some explaining to do sakin, mamaya_

_Ttyl_  

 

Kahit gusto na malaman ni Jongdae ang nangyari, siguro si Baekhyun na lang ang tatanungin niya mamaya.

Hindi niya alam kung gaano kalala ang pagka-fuck up ni Jongin, pero ayun nga.

Isa lang naman ang iniiwasan nilang magkapatid. Yun ay ang masaktan si Baekhyun.

Alam nilang dalawa gaano kahalaga si Chanyeol para sa kanilang kaibigan, kaya nakaramdam siya ng kaunting inis kay Jongin dahil sa kung ano man ang nagawa nito na posibleng makakasakit sa kaibigan nila.

Marami nang nagawa si Baekhyun para sa kanila. Aaminin rin ni Jongdae, laking pasasalamat niya sa pamilya ni Baekhyun, dahil kung hindi ngayon, baka wala na siya.

Isa itong dahilan kung bakit ayaw niyang nakikitang nasasaktan si Baekhyun. Na kahit sa ganitong paraan man lang ay maibalik niya ang napakalaking tulong na ginawa ni Baekhyun para sa kanila.

Habang buhay niyang papasalamatan ang nasabing kaibigan.

Paglabas ni Jongdae sa kabilang gate, agad agad siyang pumunta sa main para tignan kung nandun nga si Baekhyun.

Tama ang sinabi si Jongin, nakatayo nga lang si Baekhyun sa labas ng gate.

Hindi alam ni Jongdae kung matutuwa ba siya dahil napakalaki ng ngiti sa labi ni Baekhyun, o malulungkot dahil alam niyang maya maya pa lang, mawawala na yan.

Nakanuod lang siya kay Baekhyun, iniisip na sana naalala ni Chanyeol ang pinagusapan nila ni Jongdae kanina lang. Part of him wishes to believe na darating si Chanyeol, kahit malaking parte sa loob niya ang nakikipagaway na hindi mangyayari yon. Alam naman kasi nila na may isang taong ayaw na ayaw si Chanyeol.

At si Baekhyun yun.

Nang mapatingin sa kaliwa, nakita niya si Chanyeol na sumakay ng jeep na kinumpirma ang kanina pang sinasabi ng malaking parte ng utak niya.

Kaya nilapitan niya si Baekhyun.

“Uy Jongdae!” Nasaktan si Jongdae dahil napakasaya pa rin ng kanyang kaibigan. “Natapos na kanina yung dance practice ah. Usually si Jongin lang ang naiiwan, pero bakit ganun? Nagpaiwan din ba si Chanyeol?”

“Baek…”

“Sabi niya ihahatid niya ako eh, pero siguro busy siya no?” Tinagalan ni Baekhyun ang pagbigkas sa _pero_. Napakalaki pa rin ng ngiti sa mukha niya. “Tara na, Jongdae. Uwi na tayo.”

“Baekhyun.”

“Nakita ko rin siya. Sumakay na siya sa jeep kani-kanina.” Ayaw ni Jongdae ng ganto. Sana tanggalin na lang ni Baekhyun ang ngiti sa mukha niya, dahil alam naman niyang kahit napakalawak ng ngiti nito, ay lubos siyang nasasaktan. “Tara na. Umuwi na tayo.”

 

 

 

 

 

 _Mukhang maganda ata ang gising ko ngayong araw!_ Sabi ni Chanyeol sa sarili niya habang naglalakad papunta sa classroom nila sa 3rd floor.

Usually kasi, lahat ng dinadaanan niya, sinisinghalan niya. Kaunting bangga lang sa kanya ng mga tao ay natitigan na niya agad ng masama ngunit ngayon kahit na siksikan sa hagdanan at hindi agad siya makaalis sa kumpulan, nakangiti pa rin siya.

 _Epekto siguro ‘to ng pagtulog kahapon nang walang inaalala!_ Buti na lang pala at tinapos na niya agad lahat ng kailangang gawin at nagawa pa ng maayos ang stress reliever niyang pagsasayaw.

Nang makapasok sa loob ng classroom ay bumungad sa kanya ang kauna unahang taong nakaupo malapit sa pintuan. Si Baekhyun.

 _Ay teka, pwede naman isipin ang pangalan niya diba?_ Pagtanong ni Chanyeol sa utak niya. Hindi man lang lumingon si Baekhyun sa kanya at sa halip ay pinagpatuloy lang ang nilalaro sa phone.

 _Baekhyun…_ pag-isip muli ni Chanyeol at nilagpasan siya. Nang malapit na sa kanyang upuan, napatinigin uli siya kay Baekhyun. Hindi kasi siya pinansin nito na karaniwan niyang ginagawa tuwing umaga dahil nauuna naman siyang dumating. _Ano naman problema nun?_

“Good morning class!” Maya maya pa ay pumasok na ang guro nila.

“Good morning, miss!”

Pagkaupo ni Chanyeol ay nakatitig pa rin siya kay Baekhyun. Usually, nakalingon na ito sa kanya at inaasar na siya sa pamamagitan ng pagpapdala ng flying kisses.

Iniikot niya ang ballpen niya sa mga daliri niya habang hinihintay ito.

“So kagaya nga ng pinagusapan natin last meeting, magkakaroon tayo ng pairing para sa inyong take home experiment.”

Napailing si Chanyeol nang marealize na nakatingin pa rin siya kay Baekhyun. _Ano bang pake ko?_

“Starting with Kim Jongdae… ang ipa-partner ko sa’yo… Kim Junmyeon.”

“Ano ba yan!” Reklamo ni Jongdae, pinapaypayan ang sarili. “Ma’am, seryoso po? Alam naman po natin gaano ka-stuck up yang pinsan ko at—”

“Language, Mr. Kim.” Pagbabanta ng guro nila. “Next, Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol.”

“Seriously?” Mahinang reklamo ni Chanyeol sa sarili niya. Yung ilang katabi niya at tinaasan siya ng kilay bilang pang-aasar dahil alam ng lahat kung gaano kalala ang pagkagusto ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Nang sabihin ito ng guro nila ay nagsimula nang magpalitan ng pwesto ang mga kaklase nila dahil unti unti na rin silang tinatawag.

Partnering with Baekhyun… hmm, okay lang naman. Hindi naman si Chanyeol yung tipong maski ito ay irereklamo pero ayun nga, sana lang, di si Baekhyun. Pero may magagawa ba siya? Guro na ang nagsabi eh.

Maya maya pa, habang naglalakad si Chanyeol papunta sa pwesto ni Baekhyun sa harapan, itinaas ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya.

“Miss, special request po?”

Napataas ang kilay ni Chanyeol at napatigil sa kalagitnaan ng paglalakad. Napatingin rin ang mga kaklase niya sa nagsalitang si Baekhyun. Usually kasi, ang mga nagse-special request ay yung mga may extra points, galing sa quizzes nila.

Oo, pagkadami daming extra points ni Baekhyun. Talino ang kuya mo eh.

 _Tanga nga lang sa pag-ibig_ , napatawa si Chanyeol. _Shh, ang sama ng ugali mo._

“Sa kadahilanang pwede kang humiling, sige Mr Byun, ano iyon?”

“Pwede pong magbago ng partners?”

Napatigil si Chanyeol sa pagtawa.

_Ha?_

Napalingon ang ilan kay Chanyeol at oo aaminin niya, bigla siyang binalot ng pagtataka at… hiya. Maski ang guro niya ay napalingon sa kanya.

_Kanina lang di niya ako pinapansin, ngayon naman, magpapabago siya ng partners._

Di namalayan ni Chanyeol na nakasimangot na siya. _May problema ba ‘to sakin?_

_Tangina. Ano naman ginawa ko?_

“Dahil yan ang hiling mo… sige. Papayagan kita magpalit ng partners.” Napahawak ang guro sa ballpen niya at sa record book. “Kanino mo gustong i-pair?”

“Kay Jongdae po.”

Sinenyasan ng guro si Jongdae na lumipat ng pwesto sa tabi ni Baekhyun. Si Chanyeol naman, imbes na doon umupo sa ngayon ay inuupuan ni Jongdae, ay napatabi na lang sa pinsan nito.

Si Junmyeon.

“Look, I want this activity to be perfect, without any flaws dahil kailangan kong mapanatili ang scholarship ko.” Wala pa ngang simula, nakakatakot na agad si Junmyeon.

“Mabilis lang namang gawin ‘tong activity na ‘to, it’s impossible to fuck this up.” Nauutal na sinabi ni Chanyeol, sabay tumawa nang mahina.

“Sinasabi ko lang.” Sagot ni Junmyeon at napakibit balikat. “I can see na affected ka dahil ayaw kang ka-partner ni Baekhyun, pero save that na lang pagkatapos nating gawin ‘to.”

“Hindi ako affected?” Pagkumbinsi ni Chanyeol kay Junmyeon. Pero sa tono niya, mukhang ang kinukumbinse niya ay ang sarili niya.

Napalingon siyang kaunti sa likod ni Junmyeon, kung saan naroon lang si Baekhyun. Kitang kita niya na mukhang pagod ito, kulang sa tulog. Naikumpara niya ang kalagayan ni Baekhyun ngayong umaga sa kalagayan niya. Hindi hamak na mas maraming oras siyang nakapikit kaysa kay Baekhyun.

Napakagat siya sa labi niya at paminsan minsan ay tumatango sa sinasabi ni Junmyeon, para sabihin na nakikinig siya kahit di naman. Ang mahalaga lang naman sa sinabi ni Junmyeon ay gagawin nila ang experiment sa bahay ni Junmyeon, at hanggang doon lang ang pinakinggan niya.

Hindi niya napapansin ang sarili niya, pero nakatingin lang siya kay Baekhyun.

Hindi niya alam kung ano ang dahilan bakit biglang nakipagpalit ng partners si Baekhyun. Hindi ba’t taliwas dapat ang reaksyon ni Baekhyun sa pinapakita niyang reaksyon ngayon? Hindi ba dapat nagsasaya siya, o kaya naman, nakatitig sa mukha ni Chanyeol na dahilan kung bakit hindi nila mapagusapan ang experiment, dahil pinapatigil ni Chanyeol ang kung ano mang ginagawa niya dahil nahihiya at naco-conscious siya?

Pinagmamasdan lang ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, tila walang gana sa mga nangyayari sa paligid. Mamaya ay nakita niya si Jongdae na may sinabi kay Baekhyun, dahilan kung bakit tumawa sa unang pagkakataon ang kanina pa niyang tinititigan.

Unknowingly, napahigpit ang hawak niya sa ballpen niya. Inialis niya ang tingin niya sa dalawa at binalik ito kay Junmyeon na kanina pa may ine-explain sa kanya.

Kahit na sabihin na ang mata niya ay nasa mukha ni Junmyeon, ang tenga niya ay naririnig lang ang pinaguusapan nina Jongdae.

Ayos naman si Baekhyun kausap si Jongdae. Ano meron? _Si Jongdae na ba ang gusto niya?_

Napadiin ang kagat ng mga ngipin niya sa isa’t isa. _May problema ba siya sakin?_

Pinilit ni Chanyeol na iwasan si Baekhyun. _Wala akong pakialam. Dapat nga, masaya ako ngayon na di na ako ang hinahabol niya._

Oo. Wala talagang pake si Chanyeol sa mga nangyayari ngayon.

Napailing siya.

Tangina, wala talaga.

 

 

 

 

 

“Kuya Kyungsoo!”

Malakas ang tawag ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo, tila ba pinaparinig sa lahat na ‘Oo! Ako ang tumawag sa kanya!’

Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa kanya na may mataray na ekspresyon ang mukha. “Excuse me, do I know you?”

“Grabe ka naman Kuya Kyungsoo! Ako ‘to! Si Jongin!” Itinaas ni Jongin ang ID niya nang malapitan na niya si Kyungsoo. “Remember? Ako yung nagsabi sa’yo na umuwi na si Kuya Chanyeol kahapon?”

“Oh, so it’s you then.” Bumait nang kaunti ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. “Sorry I’m not good with names. Pero, bakit mo ako kinukuya? Mas matanda ba ako sa’yo?”

“Ah, oo,” sabi ni Jongin, lalong lumalawak ang ngiti sa kanyang mga mukha. “Isang batch lower ako sa inyo.”

“Ganun ba.” Napatango na lang si Kyungsoo.

“Saan ka ba papunta, kuya?”

“Sa classroom ni Chanyeol, of course!” Masayang bati ni Kyungsoo. “May ibibigay kasi ako sa kanya.”

Saka lang napansin ni Jongin na may hawak si Kyungsoo na box, brownies ata ang laman. Sa di malamang dahilan, nag-drop ang stomach niya.

“Pasensya na kuya sa pagtatanong pero…” napalunok si Jongin, ayaw man niyang malaman pero alam niyang kailangan niya. “May gusto ka rin ba kay Kuya Chanyeol?”

“Yes.” Masayang at proud sagot ni Kyungsoo, na mamaya’y napataas ang kilay. “Sabi mo _rin_ , why rin? May gusto ka rin ba sa kanya?”

“Oh, no.” Sagot pabalik ni Jongin, napapa-english na dahil sa kausap. “Si Kuya Baekhyun tinutukoy ko.”

“Oh so you know him?” Tanong sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. Napa-oo na lang si Jongin. “Siya ang kaisa-isang kaagaw ko pagdating kay Chanyeol. That little bitch.”

“Grabe ka naman kay Kuya Baekhyun, Kuya Kyungsoo! Pero… ang alam ko kasi si Baekhyun lang ang nagkakagusto kay Kuya Chanyeol eh. Ikaw rin pala…”

Napataas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo. “Bakit mo pinagtatanggol si Baekhyun? Do you like him?”

“Hindi no!” Sagot ni Jongin. Dito niya na-realize na medyo may pagkamanhid pala si Kuya Kyungsoo…

“Pero regarding what you said kanina, oo nga. Si Baekhyun lang ina-acknowledge.” Napatawa si Kyungsoo bitterly. “Siguro ganto pag lower section ka lang, walang pake sayo mga tao.”

Napasimangot dahil dito si Jongin.

“Kuya! Hindi yan totoo no!” Sagot ni Jongin, hinawakan na lang bigla si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga balikat. “Kahit na lower section ka, you’re still special the way you are! Wag mo dinadoubt ang sarili mo dun.”

“May point ka naman…” sabi ni Kyungsoo, napatingin diretsyo sa mukha niya. Saka lang napansin ni Jongin gaano sila kalapit sa isa’t isa, kaya naman bigla na lang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. “Pero sanay na rin naman ako, kaya ayos lang…”

“Hindi no! Wag mo i-degrade ang sarili mo.” Sabi sa kanya ni Jongin. “May kaibigan ako, higher section siya. Kahit kailan, hindi niya ipinamukha sakin na ganito lang ako. We may not be blessed intellectually pero alam mo, may special pa rin satin! Pag tinignan lang natin kung saan tayo mahina, paano tayo magfofocus sa part kung saan magaling tayo? Diba kuya?”

Napangiti si Kyungsoo dahil dito.

“For a kid, you really know the right words to say. Thank you.” Sabi sa kanya ni Kyungsoo, nangaasar. Napahiwalay naman saglit si Jongin at namula. “H-hindi no! Yan lang sinasabi sakin nung kaibigan ko…”

“Bakit, sino ba yang friend mo at mukhang intellectual siya?”

“Si Oh Sehun kuya,” sagot ni Jongin.

Napatawa naman si Kyungsoo. “Si little birdie.”

Maya maya pa, nagsimula nang maglabasan ang mga tao sa classroom nina Chanyeol. Nang makita ni Jongin si Baekhyun, lalapitan na sana niya ito pero mukhang nagmamadali siya. Sunod na nakita niya si Jongdae. Lalapitan na sana siya ni Jongdae pero sa halip ay tinuro nito si Baekhyun, mistulang sinasabi na susundan niya ang kaibigan. Mamaya pa ay lumabas si Chanyeol, kaya naman agaran na lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Look Chanyeol! I made you browni—”

“Hey, uh, sorry, may pupuntahan pa kasi ako. Si uhm, Bae—basta!” _Baekhyun?!_

Nakanuod lang si Jongin sa mga nangyayari. _Anong meron kay Kuya Baekhyun…_ “Maybe next time? Sorry uli.”

At ganun ganun na lang, naiwan sa labas ng classroom sina Kyungsoo at Jongin.

“Fine. Sanay na naman ako.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo, umiirap. Ire-ready na sana uli ni Jongin ang advices niya ngunit biglang humarap si Kyungsoo sa kanya na may malawak na ngiti sa mukha. “Gusto mo tayo na lang kumain nito?”

Napangiti rin ng malawak si Jongin dahil dito, “sige kuya!”

 

 

 

 

 

“You are late!” Bulyaw ni Junmyeon kay Chanyeol pagkapasok nito ng pintuan.

“Sorry, nawala ako okay!” Sagot lang ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Binaba ni Chanyeol ang bag niya sa sofa ni Junmyeon na kala mo ay pagmamay-ari niya ang bahay. Papagalitan na sana siya ni Junmyeon sa ginawa niya pero buti na lang, tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang sapatos niya bago pumasok sa loob ng bahay.

“Nawala, ang sabihin mo, hinintay mong makarating sina Jongdae at Baekhyun sa katabing bahay. Seriously Chanyeol, sa lagay na yan, di mo pa gusto si Baekhyun?”

“Di ko gusto si Bae—o kung ano man pangalan niya! Okay!” Sabi niya kay Junmyeon, ginugulo ang buhok niya. “Seriously, Junmyeon, magsimula na lang tayo.”

“Okay, okay,” pagsuko ni Junmyeon. Kahit na nage-enjoy pa siyang asarin si Chanyeol, minabuti niyang mamaya maya na lang niya iyon gagawin kapag natapos na sila. “Labas mo na yung kandila.”

Napataas si Chanyeol ng kilay. “Kandila? Para saan? Sabi mo pumunta ako sa bahay mo para magawa natin yung experiment. Ano ba lalaruin natin? Spirit of the glass? May naka-schedule bang brownout satin? Bakit kailangan natin ng kandila—”

“Oh my god, stupid! Ang haba haba ng in-explain ko kanina diba? Hindi ka ba nakikinig? I told you, may experiment tayong gagawin! Kailangan nating i-prove na hindi pwede ilawan ang kandila sa ilalim ng tubig at saka—”

“Hindi naman talaga pwede ilawan ang kandila sa ilalim ng tubig diba?”

Napapikit si Junmyeon at napisil ang noo niya. “THAT’S THE POINT!”

 

 

 

 

 

Kinabukasan, makikita ang ating mga bida sa loob ng gymnasium ng paaralan, P.E. classes.

Habang nags-stretching ang mga kaklase, napagaya rin si Chanyeol. Sa totoo lang, hindi niya alam ang ginagawa niya. Ginagaya niya lang talaga kung paano ang ginagawa ng mga kaklase niya. Maya maya pa ay tinawag na ng instructor ang atensyon nila, ipinaliwanag kung anong kailangang gawin.

“So ang activity natin today ay… basta, pasahan ng bola. It’s a test of focus and speed.” Dinribble ng instructor ang hawak niyang bola. “Basically, ihahagis ko ang bola sa isa niyong kaklase, at ihahagis niyo kung kanino niyo man gustong ipasa. Ang hindi makasalo ng bola ay may reward…”

Naghintay ang lahat sa susunod na sasabihin ng instructor. “Ten push ups.”

Samu’t saring protesta ang narinig sa loob ng gymnasium. Maya maya pa ay hinagis na ng instructor ang bola kay Jongdae. “Catch!”

“Ano raw uli gagawin?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa katabi niya. Nang makitang si Baekhyun pala ito, medyo nanlaki ang mga mata niya at napaatras.

“Pasahan ng bola.” Tipid na sagot ni Baekhyun, hindi man lang siya tinitigan. Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol at pinanuod kung paano saluhin ni Baekhyun ang bola galing sa isa niyang kaklase, at ihagis na lamang bigla patungo sa kanya, “catch.”

Narinig ang malakas na pito ng instructor pagkatapos ng unang talbog ng bola papalayo kay Chanyeol. “Unang taong magpupush ups! Park Chanyeol!”

Naghiyawan nang malakas ang mga kaklase niya. Samantala, si Chanyeol ay nanatiling bato sa pwesto niya, nakatingin lang kay Baekhyun na kasalukuyang nakikipag-apir kay Jongdae.

Masakit ang dibdib niya, parteng tinamaan ng bola na kanina’y hinagis sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Maya maya pa ay napailing siya at napapunta malapit sa stage, kung saan pinanuod siya ng mga kaklase niyang magpush ups bago sila maghiyawan.

Sa sobrang lalim ng iniisip ni Chanyeol ay lumagpas na siya ng sampu, kaya ang instructor na mismo ang nagpatigil sa kanya.

“Okay, next, catch!” Ang susunod na nakasalo ng bola ay si Junmyeon.

May pagkasporty ‘tong si Junmyeon. Kahit sabihin na simpleng pasahan ng bola lang ang nilalaro nila, halata mo naman na player siya sa mga galawan ng katawan niya. Nakailang dribble pa si Junmyeon, naririnig na ang reklamo ng mga kaklase niya, bago siya humarap kay Chanyeol at isigaw ang pangalan nito.

“Chanyeol, catch!”

Sa unang pagkakataon, nasalo ni Chanyeol ang bola. Dinrible niya ito nang kaunti, nililibot ang tingin sa mga kaklase niyang nagaabang kung kanino niya ipapasa. Hanggang sa tumama ang mga mata niya kay Jongdae at sa katabi nitong si Baekhyun.

Unknowingly, napadiin ang pisil niya sa bola, at sumama ang titig niya. “Jongdae, catch!”

Hindi niya alam kung bakit, pero mukhang lahat ng lakas niya noong araw na yun ay napunta sa bolang inihagis niya. Panandaliang nandilim ang lahat para kay Chanyeol, nakatitig lang sa kung paano tamaan ng bola si Jongdae sa tiyan.

Nang bumalik na siya sa wisyo, pinanuod niya na lang kung paanong nag-alala at napasigaw nang malakas si Baekhyun, nakaluhod sa tabi ni Jongdae na nakangiti naman nang malawak. “Ayos ka lang?”

“Oks na oks!” Sagot ni Jongdae na nakahiga sa lapag, tumatawa rin habang inaalalayan siyang tumayo ni Baekhyun. Tumalikod si Chanyeol na nakabusangot ang mukha. Punyeta.

Pumito muli ang instructor, “Jongdae, push ups!”

 

 

 

 

 

“Uy, balita ko, wildt with a T ka raw kanina ah?” Pag-approach sa kanya ni Jongin pagkatapos ng practices.

Hinabol niya si Chanyeol at in-offeran ito ng water bottle, na palagi naman niyang ginagawa. Tinanggap ito ni Chanyeol kasama ang isang pasasalamat at sabay silang umupo sa benches sa main field.

“Wildt with a T? Kailan?” Tanong ni Chanyeol kahit alam niya na ang tinutukoy ni Jongin ay iyong nangyari kanina.

“The whole Jongdae fiasco. Sabi sakin ni Kuya Junmyeon, literal na may apoy raw ata sa mata mo. Tawa siya nang tawa,” pagtawa rin ni Jongin habang kinukwento ito.

Pinatunog lang ni Chanyeol ang water bottle na hawak niya gamit ang mga kuko niya. Nakatitig siya sa kawalan at hinintay na lang na magsalita si Jongin, dahil hindi niya alam ang isasagot niya rito.

“Kuya, real talk, naa-apektuhan ka ba kay Kuya Baekhyun?”

“Ano?” Tanong ni Chanyeol, napatawa nang mahina. “Bakit mo natanong yan? Syempre hindi.”

“Pero kasi sa pinapakita mo, mukhang apektado ka eh.” Sagot sa kanya ni Jongin.

“Hindi ako apektado,” bulong ni Chanyeol. “Naibahan lang ako.”

Hinintay niyang matapos dumaan ang isang grupo ng tao sa harap nila bago magpatuloy. “Sa loob ng dalawang taon, nasanay ako na palagi lang siyang nakasunod sa’kin. Alam mo naman yon, typical na ganun talaga pagdating sakin. Pagkapasok na pagkapasok ko pa lang sa classroom, dahil siya ang unang taong makikita ko, para siyang aso, sasalubungin niya agad ako…”

_“Hi Chanyeol!” Malakas na bati ni Baekhyun at napatayo pa ito sa upuan niya._

_Hindi siya pinansin ni Chanyeol, sa halip ay nagpatuloy lang sa paglalakad patungo sa upuan niya. Ramdam pa rin niya na nakasunod si Baekhyun sa likuran niya, ngunit hindi niya ito pinansin hanggang sa pag-upo, nakatitig lang sa umiilaw niyang cellphone._

_“Nagawa mo ba assignment natin ngayon? First subject?”_

_Napalingon si Chanyeol bigla sa kanya. “Shit, may assignment?”_

_“Hala ka!” Pang-aasar sa kanya ni Baekhyun, napatawa pa. “Sandali lang, kukunin ko yung notebook ko para pa-kopyahin ka.”_

“Siya rin yung kadalasan na bigla na lang uupo sa tabi ko at aatakihin ako, literal,” napatawa pa si Chanyeol nang mahina. “Ewan ko, siguro nasanay lang ako kaya ako nagkakaganito.”

_“Chanyeol!”_

_Nakakagulat ang bati ni Baekhyun, pero hindi na nagulat si Chanyeol nang maramdaman ang taong ito na nakayakap sa leeg niya._

_“Ano ba! Bitawan mo ako!”_

_“Binilhan kita ng,” sabi ni Baekhyun, pinapatagal pa ang pagsabi ng_ ng _, “Ng Chuckie! Diba paborito mo ‘to?”_

_“Salamat, pero layuan mo na ako,” sagot ni Chanyeol, nakabusangot ang mukha._

_“Sige, alis na ako ha!”_

_“Teka!” Pagtawag ni Chanyeol sa nakatalikod na Baekhyun, mas lalong nadagdagan ang kunot sa noo. “Bigay mo yung Chuckie ko.”_

_“Only if papayag kang tumabi ako sayo,” asar ni Baekhyun._

_Nakatitig lang sa kanya si Chanyeol, hindi makapaniwala. Hanggang sa bumuntong hininga na lang ito at umusog nang kaunti. “Fine. Pero ‘pag naubos ko ‘to aalis ka na.”_

_“Deal!”_

“Tapos ayun nga, biglaan, isang araw, parang wala nang Park Chanyeol sa buhay niya,” sagot ni Chanyeol, napabuntong hininga. “Alam mo yun? Kung kausapin niya ako parang isang estranghero, parang hindi niya ako kilala…”

_“Hi Chanyeol, may binili ako para satin!” Pagbati sa kanya ni Baekhyun._

_“Ano naman yan?” Inis niyang sabi, sinara ang phone na ginagamit niya para maglaro ng Tamagotchi. Inobserbahan niya kung paano yakapin ni Baekhyun paharap ang bag niya, sabay buksan ang pinakamaliit na pocket._

_Ang nasa loob ng karton na kinuha niya ay isang bracelet, may nakaukit na araw._

_“Para sa’yo ‘to,” pagsimula ni Baekhyun, hinawakan nang bigla ang kamay ni Chanyeol. “Ibibigay ko sa’yo yung araw, dahil alam mo naman, at hindi ako nahihiyang pagsigawan sa lahat, na para sa’kin, ikaw ang pinakasentro ng universe ko,” kinabit ni Baekhyun ang bracelet sa kanang wrist niya, sabay kinindatan siya._

_“Akin naman, planeta,” sabi ni Baekhyun, inilahad ang kamay niya. Nakasuot na dito ang bracelet na match kay Chanyeol. “Kasi pakiramdam ko, buong buhay ko, sa’yo lang iikot. Alam mo naman na kasi ‘to at paulit ulit kong sinasabi. Gusto kita, Chanyeol. Hindi nakakasawang sabihin yun ng paulit ulit sa’yo.”_

_Ibinuka ni Chanyeol ang bibig niya para sabihing hindi ganun ang nararamdaman niya pabalik pero pinigilan siya ni Baekhyun. “Wag ka na magsalita, ayos na, ang akin lang, wag mo tanggalin yan ha!”_

_“Pero, di naman tayo, bakit kailangan kong isuot ‘to?” Ito na lamang ang lumabas sa bibig niya._

_“Hmm edi, friendship bracelet natin.” Sagot ni Baekhyun. Hindi napansin ni Chanyeol pero hindi na ganoon kalawak ang ngiti ni Baekhyun. “Wag mong tanggalin. Malulungkot ako.”_

_Napatango na lang si Chanyeol._

_Pero kinabukasan, hindi niya ito sinuot._

_Kahit ganoon, di naman pinakita ni Baekhyun na nalungkot siya dahil dito._

“Sigurado ka ba kuya? Na kaya mo sinasabi yan ay dahil doon lang?”

“Anong ibig mong sabihin?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. Pero sa loob niya ay pinilit niyang tumawa nang mahina. _Mali ka ng iniisip Jongin. Kung ano man ang iniisip mo, maling mali iyon._

“Hindi ba’t nahulog ka na rin sa kany—”

“Hindi.” Pagputol ni Chanyeol sa sinasabi niya. Kahit ayaw niyang gawin iyon, mas ayaw niyang marinig ang susunod na sasabihin ni Jongin. “Diyan ka nagmamali. Tama ang sinasabi ko, nasanay lang ako.”

Pinagdikit ni Jongin ang dalawang labi niya at tumango na lamang. “Siguro gusto ko kinakausap niya pa rin ako kahit… as friends lang, ganun. Katulad nga ng sabi ko, nasanay na ako.”

“Kakausapin mo ba siya kuya?”

“Siguro, ewan.” Sagot ni Chanyeol. _Gusto ko. Pero natatakot ako._

“Okay.” Maikling sagot ni Jongin sa kanya.

Maya maya pa ay binukas muli ni Chanyeol ang usapan nila. “Alam mo ba, sabi ko sa kanya noon, na ang araw na sasabihin ko ang pangalan niya ay ang araw na nahulog na ako sa kanya?”

“Kaya ba iniiwasan mong sabihin ang pangalan niya kanina pa?” Mapangasar na tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

Tumawa si Chanyeol. “Oo. Dahil imposible diba? Bakit naman ako mahuhulog sa kanya?”

“Oo nga,” sagot ni Jongin. “ _Bakit nga ba?_ ”

Dito na natapos ang usapan nila. Maya maya pa, nagpaalam na si Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

 

Matagal ang paghihintay ni Chanyeol para makahanap ng masasakyan.

Dahil nga napatagal ang pagkukwentuhan nila ni Jongin at may kinailangan pa siyang bilhin sa labas ng paaralan, bihira na ang dumadaang mga jeep na kadalasan ay sinasakyan niya. Para pa siyang pinaulanan ng malas dahil umaambon na rin ngayon, buti hindi pa ganoong kalakas.

Habang nakatayo sa kanto hawak hawak ang payong niya, ang iniisip pa rin ni Chanyeol ay naroon sa pinagusapan nila ni Jongin kanina. Pilit niyang kinukumbinsi ang sarili niya na siguro ay oo na, medyo miss na niya ang mapang-asar na Baekhyun (pwede naman isipin ang pangalan niya diba?) at miss niya lang, well, maasar. Ganun.

Habang naghihintay ng jeep ay napatingin siya sa kabilang kanto. Nakita niya si Baekhyun na nakatayo lang doon, nagce-cellphone at mukhang naghihintay rin ng masasakyan. Nilunok ni Chanyeol ang kanina pang nakabara sa lalamunan niya at maya maya pa lang, hindi na rin niya napansin ang sarili niya, lumalakad na siya papunta kay Baekhyun.

“Hoy.” Tawag niya rito, may pagkaimpormal para sabihin na hindi awkward ang pag-approach na ginawa niya. “Naghihintay ka ring jeep?”

“Ah, oo,” sagot ni Baekhyun, medyo nanlalaki ang mata dahil sa gulat na may lumapit sa kanya. “Kumain pa kasi ako kanina sa carinderia malapit. Wala kasing tao sa bahay, kaya ayon.”

 _Nakakapanibago_ , isip na lang ni Chanyeol nang tabihan niyang tumayo si Baekhyun, dahil hindi siya sanay na tahimik lang ang kasamang ito.

Habang hinihintay na may dumaan pang jeep na bihira na lang mangyari dahil medyo tago ang lugar nila at gabi na, ang maririnig lang ay ang mahinang pagtawa ni Baekhyun at ang daliri niyang kanina pa tinitipa ang kanyang cellphone.

Gustuhin man magsalita ni Chanyeol ay hindi niya magawa, nakatitig lang siya sa mga sapatos niya at nagbibilang nang mahina sa kanyang utak.

Maya maya pa ay may tumigil na jeep sa harapan nila. Dahil medyo siksikan, hindi magkatabi si Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Sa halip, magkaharap sila.

“Malapit ka lang dito?” Tanong ni Chanyeol, medyo napaubo pa dahil sa usok mula sa labas. “Ihahati—”

Bigla niyang naalala ang panahon na dinitch niya si Baekhyun dahil sa sinabi ni Jongin kaya napatigil siya sa pagsasalita. Mukhang wala namang narinig si Baekhyun dahil nang tignan niya ito, nakapirme pa rin ang mata niya sa kanyang cellphone. Napabuntong hininga naman si Chanyeol habang tinitigan siya, sabay inilabas ang wallet para magbabayad na sana.

“Ito yung ak—”

“Hindi,” pag-iling niya kay Baekhyun. “Akong bahala.”

Inabot ni Chanyeol ang bayad sa harapan. “Bayad po, dalawa!”

 

 

 

 

 

Tahimik ang buong byahe at ngayon, iilan na lang sila sa natitira.

Habang nakahawak sa kapitan, nakatingin lang si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, pinapanuod ang pag-ilaw ng mukha niya kasabay ng pag-ilaw ng notifications sa kanyang cellphone, kaya ginawa na ni Chanyeol ang kanina pa niya gustong gawin, ang titigan kung sino ang kausap ni Baekhyun.

_Jongdae._

Medyo nanikip ang dibdib niya kaya kahit nahihiya siyang magsalita ay ginawa niya. “Hoy, hatid kita?”

“Huh?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at binalot naman ng saya ang mukha ni Chanyeol nang bitawan niya ang cellphone niya. “No need Chanyeol, malapit na rin namang—”

Napatigil si Baekhyun sa pagsasalita at nanlaki ang mga mata, “o shit, manong, para na po!”

Bago pa siya makababa, hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay niya.

“Chanyeol bitawan—”

“Ihahatid kita ah?”

Matagal silang nasa ganoong pwesto, at nagising lamang nang marinig magreklamo ang ilan pang natitirang pasahero at ang busina ng kanilang sinasakyan. “Baba na!”

“Magpahatid ka na lang sa kanya, kuya,” sabi ng isang babaeng nasa tabi ni Chanyeol na parang kinikilig kilig pa.

Napatitig si Baekhyun sa mga kamay ni Chanyeol na nakakapit sa kanya sabay bumuntong hininga. “Sige, baba na tayo pareho.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Ah, dito ka lang pala nakatira.” Pagsisimula ni Chanyeol ng usapan habang tinitignan ang mga bahay bahay sa paligid. Hawak niya ang payong para sa kanilang dalawa.

“Oo, malapit ka lang ba?” Sagot sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

“Oo.”

 _Sinungaling_ , mahinang bulong ni Chanyeol sa isipan niya. Medyo malayo layo pa ang bahay niya pero kaya namang lakarin, ilang minuto nga lang ang itatagal. Hindi nga niya alam kung ano ang pumasok sa isip niya at ngayon ay bigla niyang hinatid si Baekhyun, samantalang ilang araw pa lang ang nakakalipas, parang diring diri siyang malapitan lang ito.

Ngayon lang napansin ni Chanyeol kung hanggang saan lang pala si Baekhyun sa tabi niya. Kahit sanay na siya na laging sumusunod ito sa kanya, hindi niya nabigyang atensyon ang katangkaran ni Baekhyun lalo na pag katabi niya.

Saktong sakto lang sa dibdib niya si Baekhyun.

Kayang kayang yakapin ito.

 _Teka, hindi_ , mabuti na lang at madilim ang paligid at hindi makikita kung paano mamula si Chanyeol. _Bakit mo iniisip yun, gago ka ba? Bakit mo iniisip na yakapin ang isang katulad niya?!_

Habang naglalakad ang dalawa, mapapansin kung titignan na kanina pa hindi mapakali si Chanyeol.

Biglang pumasok sa isipan niya na ganito umakto si Baekhyun tuwing sasabayan niyang maglakad si Chanyeol pabalik sa classroom nila. Parang di rin lagi mapakali si Baekhyun. Pero hindi naman ibig sabihin nito, hulog na rin si Chanyeol, diba?

Sadyang nakakahiya lang. Nakakahiya, at hindi kapani-paniwala. Kung dati ay hindi man lang magawang lapitan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, bakit ngayon, sobrang tuwa na niya tuwing magkalapit sila?

“Dito na lang ako.” Sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Huminto sila sa tapat ng isang maliit na bahay na sa tingin ni Chanyeol ay tatama ang ulo niya sa kisame kapag papasok siya rito.

“Dito?” Tanong muli ni Chanyeol, nakaturo sa bahay.

“No, silly,” tumawa si Baekhyun nang mahina. “Dito.”

Sinundan ni Chanyeol ang tinuturo ng mga daliri ni Baekhyun at hindi siya makapaniwala sa nakita niya.

“Ang…” nakatitig pa rin si Chanyeol dito, halos lumuwa na ang mata. “Ang laki ng bahay mo!”

In fact di na ata ‘to bahay, mansion na ‘to!

“I get that a lot. ‘Yan din ang unang sinabi ni Jongdae nang makapunta siya rito.”

Napabusangot ang mukha ni Chanyeol. _Si Jongdae na naman…_

“Yang bahay na tinuro mo kanina, para sa aso namin yan, si Kiki, bago lang siya.” Tumawa si Baekhyun nang mahina.

“Kiki, do you love me?” Pagkanta ni Chanyeol saka ginawa pa yung dance steps. Tumawa naman si Baekhyun nang malakas, hinahampas hampas pa ang mga binti niya. Sa di malamang dahilan, napangiti na rin siya Chanyeol habang pinapanuod si Baekhyun. Ibang saya ang naramdaman niya nang makita itong masaya rin…

“Nadali mo!” Wika sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

“Teka, seryoso?” Sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Oo, dun galing ang pangalan niya.” Inayos ni Baekhyun ang bag niya at hinawakan na ang gate papasok sa bahay niya. “Well… bye na, Chanyeol.”

_Agad?_

Hindi agad nakasagot si Chanyeol, nakatingin lang sa gate na kasalukuyang sinasara ni Baekhyun. Nang nakapasok na ito sa bahay at binalot na muli ng kadiliman ang mukha ni Chanyeol, saka lang niya nakuha ang lakas magsalita.

“Bye… Baek—”

Napailing siya nang muntikan nang masabi ang pangalan nito.

_Saka na._

 

 

 

 

 

_From: Chanyeol_

_Hello!_  

 

 _Kakaiba_ , pagtawa ni Chanyeol sa sarili niya, dahil kahit kailan hindi nangyari na siya ang nagsimula ng usapan nila ni Baekhyun.

Hindi siya mapakali sa pwesto niya habang hinihintay na umilaw ang kanyang cellphone para sa reply ni Baekhyun.

 

_From: Baekhyun_

_Uy, Chanyeol_

 

Dahil binuksan niya ang messages nila, nakita niya muli ang huling pinagusapan nila. Ilang araw na rin ang nakakalipas, pero mapapansin ang pagbabago sa chat ni Baekhyun. Kung dati ay halos kulangin na ang storage space ng cellphone ni Chanyeol dahil sa multiple texts ni Baekhyun, kulangin na ang characters na pwedeng gamitin dahil sa paggamit ni Baekhyun ng excessive emojis, ngayon ay medyo nalungkot si Chanyeol dahil sobrang dry na ng reply sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

 

_From: Chanyeol_

_|_

 

Nakatitig lang siya sa phone niya. Teka, hindi niya pinagisipan ‘to. Teka, hindi rin nga niya alam kung bakit pabigla bigla ang pag-approach niya kay Baekhyun! Hindi ba’t kanina lang, magkasama sila? So anong ginagawa niya ng gantong oras ng gabi, chinachat siya?

 

_From: Chanyeol_

_Matutulog ka na ba?_

_From: Baekhyun_

_Ah hindi, naghihintay pa ng suspension._

_Ikaw ba?_

_From: Chanyeol_

_Same_

 

Ni hindi man lang napansin ni Chanyeol na malakas na pala ang ulan sa labas ng bahay nila. Part of him wishes na sana ay hindi magsuspend dahil for some reason na naman, gusto niya makita si Baekhyun (as friends!) kinabukasan.

Masyado na siyang nawala kakatitig sa labas ng bintana nila, hindi na niya napansin ang paulit ulit na text ni Baekhyun.

 

_From: Baekhyun_

_Chanyeol omg_

_Suspended!!!!!!_

_Ang saya ko today!_

_From: Chanyeol_

_Niceeee_

 

 _Haha, suspended_ , sabi na lang niya sa sarili niya. Okay lang, expected na rin sapagkat malakas na nga talaga ang ulan ngayon. Buti ay hindi sila naabutan ng ulan kanina. Pero teka…

 

_From: Chanyeol_

_Gala tayo bukas?_

_From: Baekhyun_

_HA????_

_Pero malakas ang ulan_

_From: Chanyeol_

_Edi pag hindi umulan!_

_Ano, g ka?_

 

Matagal tagal bago nag-reply si Baekhyun.

 

_From: Baekhyun_

_Sus_

_O sige, kapag hindi umulan_

_G_

  
  
  


Umuulan pa rin kinabukasan ng umaga, at magkausap pa rin ang dalawa, as expected.

 

_From: Chanyeol_

_Umuulan pa rin_

_Paano na yan?_

_Gusto ko gumala_

_From: Baekhyun_

_Maybe next time na lang_

_:p_

_Tulog muna ako, malay mo, paggising ko, andyan na uli si Mr Sun_

_Hahahaha_

_From: Chanyeol_

_Tatawagan kita pag umaraw na ah_

_Hoy_

_From: Baekhyun_

_Oo, hahahha_

_Good night Chanyeol_

_From: Chanyeol_

_Ang aga aga pa_

 

Napahiga si Chanyeol sa kama niya at humarap sa bintana. Matagal siyang nakatitig dito, mahinang nananalangin na sana…

“Sana, tumigil ka na,” nagpakawala siya ng isang hikab at napapikit.

_Sana tumigil ka na…_

_May gusto pa akong makita…_

  
  
  


 

 

_From: Baekhyun_

_Gising na ako wala nang ulan yey_

_Hahahahahha_

_Hoyyyyy_

_Chanyeol?_

_San ka na?_

 

_From: Baekhyun_

_Huhu bakit di ka sumasagot?_

 

_From: Baekhyun_

_Tuloy pa ba?_

 

Nagmamadaling tumayo si Chanyeol nang mabasa ang mga messages na ‘to.

 

_From: Chanyeol_

_HOOOOY_

_Kakagising ko lang_

_Ge tuloy tayo_

_Bihis lang ako_

_From: Baekhyun_

_Teka Chanyeol_

 

_Baekhyun is typing…_

 

_From: Baekhyun_

_Di natin napagusapan kung saan tayo HAHAHAHA_

_From: Chanyeol_

_HAHAHAHAHHA_

_Oo nga pala_

_Ewan ko rin, sunduin na lang muna kita sa inyo?_

_Ayos lang ba_

_From: Baekhyun_

_Sure ka?_

_Di ba hassle_

_Like pwede naman tayo magkita sa place na_

_From: Chanyeol_

_No no okay lang_

_See you_

_Suot ko black ha_

 

“Ay puta,” napamura si Chanyeol nang mahina, tatanggalin na sana ang pagkakaconnect ng phone niya sa wifi ngunit nagreply na agad si Baekhyun, sinasabi sa kanya na nasend na ang huling message niya. Napahilamos na lang siya sa mukha niya at napatingin sa salamin na nasa gilid niya. _Isa kang malaking tanga, Chanyeol! Who cares if black suot mo?_

_As if magsusuot siyang white para pares kayo. Pfft._

 

_From: Baekhyun_

_Sige sige_

_Suot ko white_

_Hahahahhaha_

_Matchy matchy_

 

Tangina yan na nga ba ang sinasabi niya. Hindi makatitig si Chanyeol sa phone niya, hindi niya alam kung bakit. Palagi naman siyang sinesendan nito Baekhyun ng messages nito, ganun pa rin naman.

 _Nawalan lang ng heart emojis at excessive capslock, bumibilis na agad tibok ng puso mo?_ Bulong niya sa sarili niya. _Wag ganun, pare, si Baekhyun pa rin yan!_

Napasandal si Chanyeol sa kama niya.

_Bro, ang lala talaga._

Napakapit siya sa dibdib at napahinga nang malalim, tinitignan ang huling mensahe na pinadala ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

_Wag mo akong tinatakot, dude._

_Di na nakakatuwa._

 

 

 

 

 

“Dito mo talaga ako dinala?” bulong ni Baekhyun habang malawak ang ngiti.

Sa…

“Comic Alley,” bulong ni Chanyeol ng mahina, medyo tumawa habang nahihiyang kinakamot ang kanyang batok. “Ayos lang ba? Eto lang ang naisip kong ano… similarities natin.”

Mga weaboos, at anime trash.

“Are you kidding me? It’s amazing.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na nakangiti pa rin ng malawak. Nasa labas pa rin sila at nakangiti na sa kanila si kuya na parang may sinasabi gamit ang kanyang mga mata, kaya nahihiya na si Chanyeol na tumingin sa kanya.

“Tara na nga, pasok na tayo.” Pagkapit niya sa balikat ni Baekhyun mula sa likod habang tinutulak ito papasok.

Agad na napangiti rin si Chanyeol sa kanyang mga nakita, puro animes na napanuod at mga paborito niya. Ang unang pumukaw ng atensyon niya ay ang kaliwang bahagi ng tindahan, na may plushie agad ni Levi Ackerman. Survey Corps bag, jackets, mga merch mula sa Tokyo Ghoul specifically mga figurine katulad na lang ng kay Rize. Kumalas agad si Baekhyun sa kanya, lumipat sa kanang bahagi. Dito nakita ni Chanyeol ang iilang merch mula sa Seven Deadly Sins, at ang sigurado siyang paborito ni Baekhyun…

“Boku no Hero Academia! Tangina! Cute ni Deku, pota!” Pagmura ni Baekhyun kaya naman napatawa nang mahina si kuya. “Sorry po! Medyo na-excite lang. Hinihintay ko po kasi matapos ang Season 3 bago panuorin! Ikaw po ba?”

Nagtago nang kaunti si Chanyeol sa gitnang bahagi kung saan naroon ang plushies ni Kirito at Asuna kasabay ng pilit niyang pagtago sa mga ngiti niya.

Habang pinagmamasdan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa pwesto na ito, saka lang niya na-obserbahan ang maliit na tao na may gusto (na nagkagusto?) sa kanya.

Kakaiba kung umilaw ang mata ni Baekhyun habang nakikipagkwentuhan kay kuya na nagtitinda. Sa hindi malamang kadahilanan, hindi magawang iwan ng mga mata ni Chanyeol ang imaheng nakikita niya sa harapan niya.

Ganito ba lagi si Baekhyun? Ganito rin ba umilaw ang mukha niya at kumintab ang dalawang mata niya tuwing nakatingin, o kaya’y kinakausap siya? Ganito rin ba kalawak ang mga ngiti ni Baekhyun, kayang kaya mo mabilang ang mga ngipin at bawat pagbuka ng labi sa mga bawat salita tuwing may sinasabi kay Chanyeol, o mas malawak pa ang mga ngiti niya?

Napatawa na lang siya sa sarili niya, yung siguradong hindi makikita ng kasama.

_Oo naman. Sigurado akong mas malawak pa._

_Ang kaibahan nga lang, parang ngayon, nawala na._

“Chanyeol!” Pagtawag sa kanya ni Baekhyun, nakalabas ang dalawang keychain. “Eto sa’yo si Bakugo, parehas mabaho ugali niyo.”

Napasinghot nang malakas si Chanyeol at lumabas sa pinagtataguan niya, naririnig ang tawa ni Kuya. Lumapit siya kay Baekhyun at hinablot ang isa pang hawak niya. “Bagay nga sa’yo si Deku. Liit niyo parehas. Iyakin ka rin siguro.”

“Hoy! Di ako iyakin!”

Lalong tumawa si kuya sa tabi nila. “Kayo po ba?”

“Hindi no!” Sagot ni Baekhyun, umiirap. “Ayaw naman po niyan sakin.”

“Ikaw ba, gusto mo ako?”

Nang sabihin ito ni Chanyeol, agad na iniba ni Baekhyun ang topic. “Bayaran mo na nga lang ‘to! Tutal, ikaw naman ang nagyaya.”

Inabot rin ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol ang Bakugou keychain at nagmartsa papaalis, kaya naman napailing na lang siya. Nang ma-punch na ni ate cashier ang kanyang binili at nakita niya ang resibo ay nanlaki ang mga mata niya.

_Ganito kaliit, ang mahal mahal na?!_

Mali atang sa Comic Alley unang dinala ang isang Byun Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

 

“Kain tayo!” Sagot ni Baekhyun na kasalukuyang kumakain na ng ice cream.

“Ugh, puro ka kain!” Reklamo ni Chanyeol. Kahit na sabihin na si Baekhyun ang nagbayad nitong isang scoop na ito sa Baskin Robbins ay nanghihinayang pa rin siya kasi isang scoop, 85 pesos? Palibhasa mayaman!

“Saan mo gusto?”

“Jollibee?” Sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Boycott.”

“Ay shet oo nga. McDo na lang.”

Tumawa si Baekhyun saka naglakad na sila.

“Saan mo balak after nitong… _lakad_.” Napaubo si Baekhyun nang itanong ito sa kanya habang naglalakad sila.

“Ewan. More gala?”

“Where?” Tanong sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

“Di ko pa rin alam eh. Bakit,” napatigil nang kaunti si Chanyeol. “Uuwi ka na ba?”

“Ay, no.” Tumingala sa kanya si Baekhyun at ngumiti. “In fact, nage-enjoy nga ako eh.”

“Good.” Ngumiti pabalik sa kanya si Chanyeol. “Ako rin. Sobrang nage-enjoy ako.”

_Hindi ko alam kung dahil sa Comic Alley._

_O sa libre kong ice cream na galing sa’yo._

Napatingin na lang si Chanyeol nang tumakbo papasok sa loob ng McDo si Baekhyun, naghahanda na ng oorderin niya.

“Ano sayo? My treat uli!”

_Masaya ako kasi nandito ako, sa tabi mo._

_Sana ganito na lang tayo._

 

 

 

 

 

“That was uneventful at kulang pa sakin yun.”

_That was stressful at ang hirap kumain na katabi mo!_

Pagabi na at lumabas na sina Chanyeol ng mall. Dala dala ang kanilang mga bitbit na bags, napatingin na lang si Baekhyun sa kalangitan at napangiti sa mga tala na nakita.

“Ang ganda diba, Chanyeol? Look, there’s constellation Orion!”

Napatingala rin si Chanyeol sa kalangitan, hinahanap ang sinasabi ni Baekhyun. Sa ilalim ng kadiliman ay kumikintab ang tatlong makinang na bituin na palatandaan ni Chanyeol upang makita ito. “Ang ganda nga.”

“Ako ba, maganda?” Tanong ni Baekhyun, at biglang tumawa nang malakas. “Gagi, joke lang.”

_Oo, gagi ka rin._

_Maganda ka._

“Gusto mo mag-ferris wheel tayo?” Sagot na lang ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Mas makikita mo yung bituin doon.”

“Omg yes seriously sino ba ako para tumanggi tara!”

_Tangina ano ba ‘tong ginagawa ko sa sarili ko, mapapagastos na naman po ako._

 

 

 

 

 

“Yahoo!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun sa loob ng carriage, nakalahad ang dalawang kamay sa langit na maya maya’y isinandal niya sa salamin upang tumitig sa labas. “Para akong kinukuha ni Lord!”

“Gago, wag naman.” Tumawa nang malakas si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya.

Dahil napag-isipan nilang dalawa na magtabi sa isang side, at nakagewang na rin ang carriage nila ngayon, ginaya na rin niya ang pwesto ni Baekhyun.

Tama nga ang kasama niya, para siyang kinukuha—in a nice way! Hindi naman si Lord ang kumuha sa kanya.

In fact, ang puso na niya mismo ang nagkukusang lumapit sa taong katabi niya.

Tangina.

“Ang ganda diba, _Baekhyun_? Pababa na naman yung carriage, parang nahuhulog na tayo.”

“Nahulog na nga ako,” sagot ni Baekhyun, mahina ang boses at nakatitig lang sa kalangitan. Hindi niya napansin ang mahinang bulong ni Chanyeol ng pangalan niya, di rin naman napansin ni Chanyeol na binulong niya ito.

Imbes na tumingin sa napakagandang buwan, lumingon sa kanya si Chanyeol.

_Ako rin._

Napaupo si Chanyeol nang tuwid pagkatapos nito, pilit na hinahabol ang hininga na parang tumakbo siya ng ilang milya, kahit hindi naman. Napalunok siya at hindi mapakali sa kanyang pwesto, at umayos lang nang gayahin siya ni Baekhyun.

“Nag-enjoy talaga ako ngayong araw, Chanyeol, walang halong biro. Maraming salamat.” Sa sobrang lapit niya kay Baekhyun, naririnig na ni Chanyeol ang mahinang mga paghinga nito at kaunting lapit pa ay posibleng pati ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun, maririnig na rin niya.

“Hindi ba’t ako dapat ang magpapasalamat sa’yo dahil pumayag ka sa’kin?” Biro ni Chanyeol, hindi pa rin mahanap ang lakas ng loob ng titigan pabalik ang katabi niya. “Salamat rin, para dito. Sa pagsama lang sakin kahit na siguro may mga kailangan kang gawin.”

“Ayos lang, ito naman prioridad ko.”

Tumahimik na ang dalawa pagkatapos nito, nakatingin na lang sa kawalan. Hinintay ni Chanyeol na humupa ang papadyak padyak ng puso niya bago umupo ng maayos, tila ba nakahinga ng maluwag.

Saka lang siya napaisip dito. _Talaga ba?_

_Talaga bang ako ang nakakaramdam nito, at ikaw, hindi na?_

“You know what Baekhyun, as crazy as it sounds like, ang cute mo kanina, especially nung pumunta tayo sa Comic Alley. You look amazing when you talk about something you love.”

“Ganun ba?” Mahinang tanong ni Baekhyun, huminga nang malalim sa tabi niya. Hindi narinig ni Chanyeol ang susunod na sinabi ni Baekhyun.

_Let’s talk about you then._

Maya maya pa, tumigil na ang ride at naunang bumaba si Baekhyun, nakalahad ang isang kamay kay Chanyeol. “Tara na?”

Tinitigan muna ito ni Chanyeol bago tinanggap. “Tara.”

 

 

 

 

 

Tahimik ang muli nilang paglakad papunta ng bahay nina Baekhyun. Tahimik, medyo mahirap makahinga, at medyo masakit rin para sa puso.

There was something about today na iba para kay Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung ito ba yung saya na bumabalot sa mukha niya tuwing nakikita ring masaya si Baekhyun, o yung nabigyan lang siya ng kalahating araw para panuorin kung paano sumabay ang buhok nito sa bawat palakpak ng mga kamay niya sa tuwing tumatawa siya. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung anong iba ang nakain niya sa McDonalds, o kung ano ba ang mayroon sa ilaw sa carriage. Dahil habang tinitignan niya si Baekhyun kanina, sigurado siyang may nag-iba.

Ayaw man niyang aminin sa sarili niya, sigurado siya. May nag-iba.

Hanggang sa tumigil silang maglakad sa gitna ng kalsada dahil biglang tumunog ang cellphone ni Baekhyun.

“Hello Jongdae?”

Sa di malamang dahilan, kumulo ang dugo ni Chanyeol.

Pagkatapos ng araw na ‘to, siya pa rin?!

“Sorry, sorry! Kasama ko kasi si Chanyeol buong maghapon. Nag-mall kami.” Tumingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at ngumiti.

_“Talaga ba?! Anong—”_

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung anong pumasok sa katawan niya at bigla bigla niyang hinablot ang cellphone ni Baekhyun saka pinatay ang tawag.

“What’s wrong with you, Chanyeol?! Bakit mo ginawa yun?!” Gulat na gulat na tanong ni Baekhyun na nanlalaki ang mata. Matagal na nakatitig si Chanyeol sa kanya nang masama hanggang sa hindi na niya mahanap ang mga salitang kanina niya pa gustong sabihin.

_Hindi ko rin alam. Bakit ko nga ba ginawa yun?_

“Look, wala ka bang sasabihin? Kasi ako, napakarami kong gustong sabihin!” Sigaw sa kanya ni Baekhyun, tinutulak siya sa dibdib niya.

Gusto siyang pigilan ni Chanyeol, sabihin na _tama na, masakit yang ginagawa mo!_ Hawakan lang ang kamay ni Baekhyun at ilagay sa dibdib niya, walang magsasalita sa kanila, hoping na yung ginawa niyang yun, sapat na upang magbigay paliwanag.

“You started acting weird all of a sudden, na para bang you’re treating me as a joke lalo na noong nilayuan kita!” Sumbat sa kanya ni Baekhyun, palakas nang palakas na ang boses nito.

“Tell me, hindi ba dapat maging masaya ka dahil wala na yung makulit na Baekhyun na palaging sunod nang sunod sa’yo? Yung maingay na Baekhyun na walang pinalagpas na araw na kulitin ka at sigawan sa tenga mo, paulit ulit, na mahal kita, tangina! Sana naman kahit konti, pansinin mo ako, diba?” Hindi mahanap ni Chanyeol ang mga gusto niyang sabihin. Ayaw niyang nakikitang ganito si Baekhyun. Kung pwede lang bawiin lahat ng masayang nangyari sa kanya ngayong araw para hindi na siya magkaganto.

“Naiinis ako. Naiinis ako at natatakot na dahil sayo!” Nanginginig na sabi ni Baekhyun. “A-akala ko para satin na ‘tong ginagawa ko. Akala ko pagkatapos nito makakalimutan na kita, mawawala na ako para sayo! Pero bakit ganito, Chanyeol? Bakit ganito ang ginagawa mo?”

Saglit silang napatahimik hanggang sa basagin ni Chanyeol ang ingay gamit ang mga salitang kanina pa paikot-ikot sa sistema niya.

“Sa tingin mo ba, naging madali rin para sakin?” Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun, inilagay sa dibdib niya. “Kanina pa yang umaga. Kahapon pa yan. Noong isang araw pa yan, hindi ko alam kung gaano katagal, pero natatakot na rin ako, diba?”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun sa ginawa niya. Sobrang lakas ng tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol ngayon.

“Dahil sa ginawa mo, hindi ko alam kung anong mangyayari sakin kapag hinayaan kong ipagpatuloy mo yun,” pagtuloy ni Chanyeol. “Matutuwa ba ako na wala na yung makulit na ikaw? Malulungkot? Maiibahan? Magtatampo? Magagalit? Ano pa bang emosyon ang natitira diyan? Ilang pakiramdam pa ba ang kailangang pagdaanan ng puso ko dahil sayo?”

“Anong ibig mong sabihin?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Hindi ko alam, hindi ko rin alam.” Ibinaling ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya sa kalangitan. Walang wala pa rin ang kadiliman nito sa posibleng nararamdaman niya. “Hindi ko alam. Hindi ko rin kayang—”

Pinikit ni Chanyeol ang mga mata niya, yumuko, at kinuha ang labi ng taong nasa harap niya.

Hindi naman ito mabilis, ngunit malungkot, at hindi nakapagbigay ng kakaibang ritmo ng masayahing tugtog sa puso ni Chanyeol. Pero hindi ibig sabihin nun, nawala na ang emosyon. Tila ba hindi lang ang puso niya ang nakaramdam ng matinding kintab na para bang sinasabi na eto na, eto na.

Parang may prismo, at nandyan ang kulay pula para sa mga labing nagkita. Kahel, hinto muna saglit, bago muling magkita. Dilaw na kulay ng kasiyahan, berde na sinasabing sige lang, asul upang ibulong na may kailangan pang ilabas na luha, wag muna.

At kulay lila.

Lila na kulay ng kaharian.

Lila na nagsasabing alam mo ba, ikaw ang naghahari sa puso ko?

Lahat ng kulay ko, nanggaling sa’yo.

Napangiti si Chanyeol sa kalagitnaan ng halik nila.

_At saka baka gusto na kita, pero konti lang._

“Sapat na?” Bulong ni Chanyeol, nakahawak lang sa pisngi ng kasama.

“Bakit mo ginawa yun?” Bulong pabalik ni Baekhyun, hinahabol anng hininga niya. “Anong gusto mong sabihin?

Isinandal ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya sa dibdib ni Chanyeol at pumikit. “Ano ba ibig sabihin nito? Hindi ko dito binabase ang pag-alam sa nararamdaman mo eh. Kasi kahit na ang dami mong pinakita ngayong araw, pinaramdam na iba sa lagi kong nararamdaman, isang buong araw ako naghintay,” tumigil si Baekhyun. Naramdaman ni Chanyeol sa dibdib niya ang pagbabago ng ritmo ng paghinga nito, “hindi mo pa rin sinasabi ang pangalan ko.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Ang dami mo palang alam sa baking, Kuya Kyungsoo!” Sigaw ni Jongin nang matikman ang batter para sa cake na in-order ni Junmyeon.

Kasi oo, may business si Kyungsoo.

“Talaga ba?” Sagot ni Kyungsoo pabalik, malawak ang ngiti. “Sa totoo lang, di naman talaga ako marunong magbake. Pero a _little birdie_ once told me, mahilig raw si Chanyeol sa mga mahilig magbake, kaya ayun, tinry ko.”

“Ah… si Kuya Chanyeol.” Sabi ni Jongin, pinaglaruan gamit ng kutsara ang chocolate batter na nasa harap niya.

“Pero who cares about him now? Ang masaya, nahanap ko yung passion ko.” Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin at napatitig sa kanya.

“Isn’t it frustrating? Ang dami kong ingredients na binili para sa kanya, tatanggapin man niya, pero hanggang dun lang. Niyaya ko siya once for a date pero ayun, rejected. Thank God na lang ginawa niya yun, kasi di ko mahahanap yung para sakin.”

“That is?” _Bakit parang kakaiba yung tingin ni Kuya Kyungsoo sakin ngayon…_

“Baking, of course!” Tumawa si Kyungsoo nang mahina.

“Ay haha! Oo nga!”

“Isn’t it nice? We may not be gifted intellectually pero nandito ka, a dancer, and nandito ako, a baker, what a happy couple, diba?” Sabi muli ni Kyungsoo, nakangiti na para bang nahihiya.

“A—a couple?”

“Ayaw mo ba?” Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin dahil sa sinabi nito.

“Of course gusto ko, sinong ayaw, diba?” Sagot ni Jongin kaya napatawa silang dalawa. _Phew! Anong nangyayari, gago?_

“So Jongin, enough of that muna kasi I’m genuinely curious. Tell me… what’s up with Baekhyun at hulog na hulog si Chanyeol sa kanya?”

Halos mabilaukan si Jongin sa tanong na ito ni Kyungsoo. “Anong ibig mong sabihin kuya? Anong hulog na hulog?”

“Are you serious?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo, umiirap. “Hindi mo pa ba nakikita? He’s all Chanyeol talks about. Reklamo kay Baekhyun dito, reklamo kay Baekhyun there, heck, si Baekhyun pa minsan ang ginagamit niyang dahilan sakin tuwing yayayain ko siya kahit wala namang ganap sa kanila!”

“Wait, so that explains—”

“Yung time na binigyan ko siyang brownies? Pfft! Si Baekhyun uli dahilan niya! The same reason over and over again! Akala niya ba di ko napapansin? I’m not dense, Jongin, alam ko rin na unang kita mo pa lang sakin—”

“Ahem kuya lumalayo ata tayo sa usapan—”

“Wait, are you shy?” Asar sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi no!” Tinakpan ni Jongin ang kalahati ng mukha niya gamit ang kamay niya. “Yung tanong mo kuya, itanong mo uli! Yung tanong mo!”

“Sige na nga,” pag-surrender ni Kyungsoo. “Ano bang meron kay Baekhyun, and he seems to be loved by many, lalo na ni Chanyeol?”

Dito na sumeryoso si Jongin at nawala na rin ang kulay pula na uma-adorno sa mga pisngi niya.

“Hindi ko alam kung anong dahilan ni Chanyeol,” pagsisimula ni Jongin, “it may be some dumb _shit_. Like yung kanyang dazzling eyes, o kaya yung ikukumpara siya kunwari sa kulay ng rainbow alam mo yun. _Puwetry_.”

“ _Never say that again_ —”

“Pero ayun. Kuya Baekhyun has done things for us na dahilan, kung bakit siguro, nandito pa rin kami ngayon ni Kuya Jongdae ko.”

Taimtim na nakikinig sa kanya si Kyungsoo.

“A few years ago, back then, elementary pa lang kami, Baekhyun saved us…”

_“Jongdae! Jongin! Sinasabi ko sa inyo, masama pag tinry niyong i-drive yan!” Sigaw ng isang 10-year old na Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan niyang nakasakay sa bagong motor na bili sa kanya._

_“It’s yours, Baekhyun! Payagan mo na kami!” Sagot ni Jongdae at ang nakababata niyang kapatid na si Jongin at tumango lang sa likod niya. “Tama, tama!”_

_“Oo akin nga yan pero!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun, “ang sabi sakin nina mommy, gagamitin ko lang daw yan pag matanda na ako! Pag matanda na tayo, papahiram ko sa inyo yan! Wag kayong mag-alala!”_

_“Pero anong gagawin nito sa malaki niyong garahe, Baekhyun? Mabubulok lang?” Asar pa lalo ni Jongdae habang hinahanda na ang mga maliliit niyang mga kamay sa hawakan nito._

_“Hindi mo pa rin yan mapapatakbo, Jongdae!” Sagot sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Hanggang sa ginawa niya ang isang pagkakamali, itinaas niya ang mga susi para sa motor niya. “Nasa akin ang—”_

_Hinablot itong mabilisan ni Jongin, sabay ibinigay sa kuya niya. “Relax Baekhyun, tinuruan ako ni Papa kung paano magdrive ng motor!” Sabi ni Jongdae._

_“Tama tama!” Pagsangayon muli ni Jongin. “Start mo na kuya!”_

_“Jongin diba sabi ni Mama, be patient?”_

_“Jongdae, no!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun, pero huli na._

_“Kuya, kuya…” takot na takot na sabi ni Jongin nang magsimula nang gumewang ang sinasakyan nila._

_“Ang bigat, Jongin!” Sagot ni Jongdae, pinagpapawisan habang sinusubukan na idiretsyo ang hawak niya sa manibela. Rinig na rinig ang sigaw ni Baekhyun, takot na takot._ Sila Mama, wala pa sila mama.

_“Jongdae! Jongin!”_

_Putlang putla na lumapit si Baekhyun sa kanila, nagpanic nang makakita ng pula, ng pula, sobrang daming pula. “Wag kayong gagalaw, sandali lang, may pupuntahan ako!”_

_Tumakbo si Baekhyun nang mabilis, sobrang bilis. Mas mabilis pa sa tayaan nila tuwing maglalaro sila sa likod ng bahay. Hindi niya alam kung ilang minuto na siyang tumatakbo pero isa lang ang pumapasok sa isipan niya._

Ang sabi nina Mommy at Daddy, pag may nangyaring masama at wala sila, isang lugar lang ang dapat kong puntahan.

_“Tulungan niyo po ang mga kaibigan ko!” Hingal na hingal na sabi ni Baekhyun, pawis na pawis, namumutla, kulang sa hininga. “Pinakamalaking bahay! Puti! Sa may puno… may aksidente po!”_

_“Baekhyun?” Sabi ng isang tao sa loob, hindi na niya nakita._

_Maya maya pa, nandilim na ang mga paningin niya at nag-collapse na sa pintuan pa lang ng police station na malapit sa kanila._

_“Nahimatay siya…” sabi ng isang matangkad na bata at malaki ang tenga, nanlalaki ang mata habang nakaturo sa kanya._

_“Narinig niyo siya,” aligagang sabi ng isang tauhan doon. “Pinakamalaking bahay, sa Langka St yon. Medyo malayo layo yun dito kaya bilisan niyo, call the paramedics, go! Go!”_

“Ang parents rin ni Baekhyun ang nagbayad ng expenses namin. Hindi naman kami ganoon kayaman.” Pagtatapos ni Jongin sa kwento, sabay itinaas ang pantalon niya. “I still have scars. Marami sa mga nakuha kong sugat, nakamarka pa rin sa katawan ko.”

“Oh my god,” nanlalaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa malaking peklat ni Jongin sa binti niya.

“I would’ve survived, pero if hindi raw agad tumakbo si Kuya Baekhyun nun, if hindi raw agad kami na-rescue mula sa puno na yun, Kuya Jongdae wouldn’t have made it.”

“G-gaano kalala ba yung kay Jongdae?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Hindi pa kayang i-handle ng katawan niya nun, since sobrang bata pa ni Kuya. Sa tagiliran yun, malapit sa tiyan. Minsan pag nasisiko mo o natatamaan, masakit pa rin.”

“Nakakatakot…” yan na lang ang nasabi ni Kyungsoo. “Thank God Baekhyun was there.”

“Utang namin ang buhay namin sa kanya, Kuya Kyungsoo…” sabi ni Jongin, napapangiti. “We are really thankful for him, sobra. Lalo na si Mama. Feeling ko minsan pag bumibisita samin si Kuya Baekhyun, mas tinuturing niya pa kasing anak si Kuya Baekhyun eh.”

“Kayo kasi eh!” Paghampas ni Kyungsoo sa braso ni Jongin. “Ang kulit kulit niyo! Sinabihan naman niya kayong wag niyong gamitin, hala, sige pa rin!”

“Aray kuya!” Arte ni Jongin, nakakapit sa braso niya at napapikit. “Napuruhan din ako sa braso!”

“Seryoso?!” Biglang nagbago ang ekspresyon sa mukha ni Kyungsoo at napalapit kay Jongin lalo. “I’m sorry!”

“Joke lang!” biro ni Jongin at tumawa nang malakas. Inis namang napapadyak si Kyungsoo.

“Ayoko na! Tapusin na lang natin ‘to!”

 

 

 

 

 

_Calling Jongdae…_

“Hello?” Inis na sagot ni Chanyeol dito.

 _“Uh, hello, galit ka ba? May itatanong lang naman ako.”_ Sagot ni Jongdae sa kabilang linya, tumatawa.

 _Nakakainis pakinggan!_ Sigaw ni Chanyeol sa isip niya. _Nakakainis lahat. Nakakainis. Nakakainis!_

Pero huminga lang siya ng malalim bago sumagot. “I mean hello, ano kailangan mo.”

 _“Tungkol sana kay Baekhyun…”_ maririnig sa kabilang linya ang pagtahimik ni Jongdae.

“Ano meron.”

_“Bakit mo siya sinaktan?”_

Natahimik si Chanyeol, nandidilim ang paningin. Anong karapatan ni Jongdae na magsalita ng ganto lalo na’t sigurado si Chanyeol na hindi niya alam kung anong nangyayari?

“Bakit ko naman sasaktan si Baekhyun, Jongdae?” Sabi ni Chanyeol, palalim nang palalim ang boses. “Opinyon ko, opinyon ko lang naman! Sana minsan itahimik mo rin yang bunganga mo, sana minsan, wag ka manghimasok sa usapan na wala ka namang karapatan pagusapan. Bakit ko siya sasaktan? Eh mahal na maha—”

Napatahimik siya at nanlaki ang mata, napakagat sa dila niya dahil sa nasabi.

_Tangina. Mahal ko si Baekhyun._

Sumagot ang kabilang linya ng isang malakas na tawa. _“Na-record mo yun Junmyeon? Tangina! Pota! Priceless!”_

“Ano?!” Tumaas ata lahat ng pwedeng tumaas kay Chanyeol na buhok maliban sa ehem dahil dito, “anong Junmyeon, anong record? Tangina, nasaan ka ba? Sino pa nandyan? Nandyan rin ba si—”

_“Nasaan ako? Bahay ni Tita, Mama ni Junmyeon, may pa-cake dahil birthday! Punta ka? Sino nandito? Wala, kami lang. Gisingin sana namin si Jongin sa kwarto niya pero tulog pa rin. Yung ibang pinsan at mga ibang members of the family nasa baba! Si Baekhyun? Waley, nasa bahay nila, strictly family only ‘to eh. Pero uy may narinig ako—”_

_“Mahal? Mahal mo si Baekhyun?!”_ Tawa ni Junmyeon sa kabilang linya.

 _Putangina!_ Napahilamos si Chanyeol sa mukha niya. Naka-loudspeaker pa ata siya.

“Anong meron kay Kuya Baekhyun?” Rinig ni Chanyeol na boses ni Jongin sa kabilang linya.

“Tangina bye,” sabi na lang niya at pinatay. Ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya, gago!

 _Mahal?_ Napakagat siya sa labi niya at ginulo ang buhok niya. _Baekhyun? Mahal? Mahal yung pinabili niya sa Comic Alley! Gago ba siya?_

Maya maya’y may nagnotif sa kanyang isang message, galing kay Jongdae.

 

_From: Jongdae_

_Alam mo, may kinwento sakin si Baekhyun_

_Pag sinabi mo ang pangalan niya_

_Mahal mo na siya_

_Gusto mo ba i-play ko uli yung ni-record namin para malaman mo kung sinabi mo ba talaga yung pangalan niya?_

_:)_

 

 _Mahal?_ Napatawa si Chanyeol sa utak niya. _Pft! Imposible._

_Bakit ko naman mamahalin yun eh yung dakdak ng bunganga nun 7217392378 words per second walang tigil walang hinga katulad ng mga salitang binubuga ng isipan ko tuwing niyayakap niya ako? Bakit ko mamahalin yun eh yung ginastos ko para sa isang carriage ay 2941924718 pesos kasing mahal o mas mahal pa ata sa heart surgery dahil palaging abnormal na yata yung bilis ng tibok ng puso ko tuwing malapit sa kanya? Bakit ko mamahalin yun eh ang clingy pota sobrang clingy pero gago wag ka ngang magpanggap na di mo gusto yung ginagawa niya—_

“Baekhyun.” Sabi ni Chanyeol sa sarili niya.

Tila hindi pa sapat na sabihin ito sa ikalawang beses kaya’t nagpatuloy pa rin siya. “Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, _Byun Baekhyun_.”

Binalot ng ngiti ang mukha niya nang sabihin ito. Hindi maipaliwanag, kakaiba ang nararamdaman niya. Parang nawala ang lahat ng bigat na tinatago niya sa loob, at ngayon, lumilipad na lang siya kasama ng mga alapaap.

“Byun Baekhyun, mahal na ata kita.”

 

 

 

 

 

Knock knock.

“Putangina,” bati ni Baekhyun sa sofa na hinihigaan niya, at sa Netflix na nakatambay lang sa tapat ng TV nila.

Ilang katok pa uli.

“Wait lang!” Sigaw niya sa pintuan, kinukusot ang mga mata niya. “Wait!”

Sinuot ni Baekhyun ang fluffy slippers niya, at humikab nang malawak. Habang naglalakad siya papuntang pintuan, kakaiba pa rin talaga yung hatak ng kama eh. Antok na antok pa siya.

“Hello Baekhyun!” Sabi ni Chanyeol, nakangiti nang malawak.

“Chanyeol?” Tugon ni Baekhyun, takang taka. “Bakit mo sinasabi pangalan ko?”

“Dahil mahal kita.”

“Ano?!”

“Baekhyun,” sabi ni Chanyeol, nakangiti pa rin. “Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun.”

“O tama na, sumasarap pakinggan,” bulong niya sa sarili niya at tumawa nang mahina.

“Gusto mo parinig ko pa sa’yo eh. Baekhyun. Baekhyun, Baekhyun, _Byun Baekhyun_ , I love you, mahal kita.”

“Tangina, tama na!” Sagot ni Baekhyun, kilig na kilig at hinampas pa si Chanyeol sa mukha niya. “Mamaya ka na. Tulog muna ako—”

“Tanginang—” Natumba si Baekhyun sa dibdib ni Chanyeol kaya naman napakamot ang higante sa ulo niya. Ang pamilyar ng sitwasyon na ‘to. _Hmm. What would my pulis father do…_

Pero napangiti na lang siya nang makita kung paano humilik ang baby sa dibdib niya. Pagka-cute. Sarap tirisin. Balutin sa blanket tapos iikot nang iikot nang iikot para sushi.

Hay nako. Oh well.

Nahulog si Baekhyun. Literal. That’s that.

At sinalo siya ni Chanyeol. Literal uli. That’s that.

“Park Chanyeol, I love you too.” Sabi ni Baekhyun sa panaginip niya, bago humilik nang pagkalakas lakas.

Sus, di lang literal. Sinong niloko niyong dalawa?


End file.
